THE Honenymoon of Klaine
by rainbowangels
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go on their honeymoon. my take on what glee didn't show us contains some adult themes


**THE HONEYMOON OF KLAINE**

 **WARINGS; SEMI- CAN, SEXY TIMES – I DON'T OWN GLEE**

 **(Wedding night – back at the hotel)**

 **Kurt's pov**

Blaine and I are finally husbands after all of what we have been through that last few years. But thanks to Britt, Santana and yes even Sue. I must admit that the kiss Blaine and shared in the fake elevator, rocked my world. And when he kissed me at Rachel's I had a feeling that we were going to find our way back to each other. Anyway we are now back in our hotel room; Blaine is in the bathroom filling the tube, after we are going to spend the rest of the night making love for the first time as husbands.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

As I walked, into the bathroom, I find my hubby in nothing but his birthday suit, turning off the water. He walks over to me, and starts to undress me.

"I love you so much, my love." I whispered in his ear, as he helped me into the tube.

I wash Blaine's body as he washes mine. The touches were light and tender. After about a half hour, we got out and dried each other off; I than picked Blaine up and carried him to the bed. We took our time; I reached for the lube and a condom from the box, which I had placed on the night stand earlier. It had been awhile since Blaine had been on the bottom, so I slowly stretched him. Once he was stretched enough I rolled the condom, lubed up my cock and slowly pushed into my love.

My love was moaning with pleasure that I was creating within him. It felt like heaven being inside my love. I just knew that neither one of us would be last much longer. I could tell just by the way he tightened around my cock. He begged me to go faster, harder so I did. It only took a few more of my thrusts, before we were both coming long and hard.

 **XXXXX**

Just as I had finished cleaning up Blaine with a warm wash cloth and throwing away the condom, I came back from the bathroom only to find Blaine sound asleep, snoring lightly. I get in the bed; pull the covers over us, and then I become big spoon. I soon fall asleep, dreaming of our wedding.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx The next morning- Blaine's povXxxxx**

When we had gotten up this morning, we had a hot steamy round of shower sex. Kurt had ordered room service. After breakfast we headed back to Burt's to open our gifts before heading on starting you week long honey moon.

We had just pulled into Burt's driveway, when Kurt's cell rang. "Yes, Blaine and I can meet you there at 3this afternoon." Kurt then ended the call.

"My Love. Who was that?" I asked.

"That was couch Sue she wants to meet us at McKinley in the music room. I told her we would meet her at 3 this afternoon. She said she had something for us and Britt-Santana."

"Shall we go in and get the show on the road?" Kurt kisses me then we head in side.

 **Xxxxxxxx A few hours later Xxxxxxxx**

The gift opening party was over, and it was time to go to McKinley, Burt and Carole had said that we could stay in Kurt's old room till we went back to NYC.

"I just hope that Sue has gone and gotten us something we can't use." Kurt said as he parked my Prius in the school lot.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx Kurt's pov Xxxxx**

We entered the music room with Brittana; there stood Sue with a smile.

"Well if it isn't Mr. & Mr. Porcelain and Brittana. I wanted to give you my gift in person." she and me and tana an envelope. We had decided to open them together on the count of three.

After opening them I found that she had given us a weekend honeymoon in province town. Santana and Britt got a trip to the Bahamas.

"Sue this is most generous of you but as you know we are heading out to go on the honeymoon that we had already booked." I tell her.

"Aww my sweet porcelain, that's were you are wrong. I cancelled the one you booked. As you may have noted your plane leaves at seven tonight. So now off you go, and I will see you back next week." she smiled and left the room.

Blaine and I finally made it back to my dad's, to grab our bags. Dad and Carole are now driving us to the airport.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx three days later Xxxxx**

Today we were leaving province town and Blaine and I would be spending the rest of our time in the small two bedroom cottage that the Anderson's property just outside Westerville.

Province town was a blast, we went on a few tours and nature watches. We enjoyed fine dining and Blaine and I loved shopping in in little shops. But most of all our nights were filled with long walks on the beach and making sweet, tender love to each other. Yes it was much needed. All too soon booth Blaine and would have to head back to work.

Xxxxx at the Anderson cottage Xxxxx Blaine's pov

Tonight is our first night back; we had decided that Kurt and I would swing by Dalton to see how they were getting on. Then, we would head to McKinley. We spent the rest of the night just cuddling and watching movies.

It was around 6am the next morning when I got a call from the principle of Dalton. When I heard what he said I ended the call and my cell dropped to the floor. Next thing I know Kurt is leading me to the couch. "Blaine sweetie what happen? Please tell me."

"It's… Dalton … it burned to the ground early this morning. Kurt I need to go see it for myself." I sob into Kurt's shoulder. "Sure I can drive over there. Then we well talk to Will and see what can be done. Let's get dressed so we can."


End file.
